Angel
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Reprise of "A Brutal Relationship"
1. PREVIEW

**This is a sneak peek at the upcoming story, "Angel" It's kinda like a movie preview. It starts with Ahsoka narrating for a bit**

_Hi, my name is Ahsoka, but my friends call me Angel. Just a year ago, I thought my life became perfect. Great friends, a rich husband, and a life of luxury..._

"Girl, you have the life I want."-Bariss

"I agree with her. You've got it all."-Aayla

"I'll toast to that."-Ahsoka

_But I was dead wrong._

Ahsoka and her husband, Kevin, are agruing. He punches her. The vision is black and white as he does so.

"Angel, why do you stay with that man?"-Shaak

"I love him, Mom. He says things will change."

"You said that last time he hit you. You can't keep living like this. You need to find a man that will take care of you the way you need to be taken care of. Not a coward that hits you."

**What happens when an abused wife...**

Ahsoka and her friends are sitting at a table outside a cafe. Anakin walks up.

"Hi, my name is Anakin. I just moved here."

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka."

"I'll see you around?"

"I guess you will."

"Girl, that man was hitting on you."-Aayla

"He was just being nice."

"Yeah, nice to you."

**Meets the perfect man for her?**

It's raining. Ahsoka arrives at Anakin's house with a black eye.

"Ahsoka, what happened?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, sure."

They are on the couch while Anakin treats Ahsoka's eye.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't being going through this."

"I don't know what else to do."

"You have to leave him."

"Everytime I try, he beats me more."

**Will she be able to face her horrible present...**

"Where have you been, Ahsoka?"

"I had to get away."

"From what?"

"From you, Kevin."

"You think you're going to leave me?" He grabs her and shakes her. She screams for him to let her go.

**To have a better future?**

"When I'm with you, I feel so safe and wanted."

"Then maybe here is where you need to be."

"I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Then stay with me, Angel." He kisses her.

"Angel."-Shaak

"Angel."-Anakin

"Angel!"-Kevin

"I'm here. I'm not running anymore."- Ahsoka

Angel. Coming Soon

Ages:

Ahsoka "Angel"- 22

Kevin- 25

Anakin- 23

Bariss- 22

Aayla- 22

Shaak- 40


	2. Sad Beginning

**Hello. This is the update you've all been waiting for. Here's the actual first chapter of Angel.**

Ahsoka is waiting in the hall for her que to come out. Her father, Plo Koon, is standing with her.

"You look absolutly beautiful, Angel."

"Thank you, dad. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. If you love this man, he'll be everything you want him to be." The organist started to play a different tune. "It's time."

She took his arm & the doors opened. Everyone in the church was standing up as they walked down the isle. Ahsoka smiled at her friends & family as they took pictures of her & congradulated her. They came to the altar, where she saw her friends, Aayla & Barriss, as her bride's maids. She was taken by her soon to be husband, Kevin. They step up to the priest & everyone takes their seats. The service then begins.

" Friends & family, we are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matromony. Kevin, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have & to hold, in sickness & in health, for richer or for poor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Ahsoka, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have & to hold, in sickness & in health, for richer or for poor, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings." A little boy, Kevin's newphew, came up with the pillow that had the rings. Kevin took them both & handed one to Ahsoka. He slipped her ring on her finger. She did the same. "By the power vested in me, I now pronouce you man & wife. You may kiss the bride."

He lifted her veil up to reveal her lightly flushed cheeks. He kissed her. Everyone cheered. They took each other's hands & ran back down the isle while everyone threw rice at them. Ahsoka was the happiest girl in the galaxy.

**One Year Later**

Ahsoka, Barriss, & Aayla were sitting outside a cafe enjoying lunch.

"I will never get how you're always the lucky one, Angel."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're married to the richest man on this planet & you're living the life of luxury."

"That's not luck. That's love."

"Well, love is getting you a hell of a lot. I think you being such an angel has given you its rewards."

"I told you guys I'm not an angel."

"Well, your dad calls you angel all the time."

"How is your dad, anyway?"

"Yeah, how's his fight with the cancer?"

"He's lost. He died yesterday."

"Oh, Angel. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I really didn't know."

"It's okay. No one knew. I'm going over to my mom's place to arrange the funeral. She's not taking it very well, so I'm going to spend the rest of the day with her."

"Well, I wish both of you the best."

"Me, too."

"Thanks, guys. You're the best friends a girl could have."

"We know." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, Angel. See you later." She got up & went back to her speeder. Her phone rang. She went through her purse until she found it.

"Hello?"

"Angel, where are you?"

"I'm heading over to my mother's. What's wrong?"

"Just wondering where you were. How long were you going to be by her?"

"Just the rest of the day. I'm helping her plan out the funeral & staying afterwards to make sure she's okay."

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yes, Kevin."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." She hung up & threw the phone back into her purse. She got in her speeder & went over to her mother's house. She arrived half an hour later. Her mother, Shaak, was waiting for her on her porch swing. She walked up the steps & sat next to her.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, Angel. I'm so glad to see you."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We both know your father has been fighting this cancer for years. I knew this day would come."

"He was strong."

"That he was. That he was. Come on. We should start getting things together for the funeral." They both got up & went in the house to start arranging things.

"So, Angel, tell me. How is Kevin doing?"

"Fine."

"And how are you?"

"Good. Why?"

"Has he touched you?"

"Mom, no. He hasn't."

"In how long?"

"Mom, he hasn't touched me. It's been a month now."

"I'm just worried about you, Angel. Last time, he broke three of your ribs & your arm. He's dangerous."

"He's not dangerous. He was just stressed out. I know how demanding his job can be."

"And he takes his anger out on you. Don't you think you should leave him?"

"Leave him? I'm not going to leave him. His job is less stressful & he hasn't touched me in a month. He's getting better at controling his anger."

"Really? That's not what that bruise on your montral says." She ran to the mirror & sighed. The makeup on her montral was starting to come off. "Ahsoka."

"That bruise is old, mom. It's nothing."

"How old is that bruise?"

"A month."

"Ahsoka." She sighed in defeat. She couldn't get anything past her mother.

"A week, but it was an accident."

"This was no accident. Ahsoka, please listen to me. Kevin is dangerous. His anger gets out of control every few days & he takes it out on you. You need to leave him befores it gets out of hand."

"I know he change. He's trying."

"You can't change people, Ahsoka. Only they can change themselves. Come here." She led Ahsoka into the kitchen & went to her freezer. She took out a cloth that was wrapped around a bar. She cut some of it off & started wrapping it around Ahsoka's bruised lekku. "This has got to stop, Angel. And soon. I don't want to plan a double funeral."

**Short, sad chapter. Like it so far? R&R. Anakin will come in later chapters, so calm down. Did you notice how I made my own character? I did this so you Rex fans out there won't get pissed off at me. I love Rex. He's awesome & it pained me to write A Brutal Relationship for two reasons: 1- I was having Ahsoka get hurt & 2- I made Rex the one that hurt her. I made HIM the bad guy. It sucked big time, but just couldn't get the story out of my head, so I put it up so it could go away. Anyway, hope u like this so far. R&R & vote on my poll.**


	3. Somthing New

**Another update. This one is a little more sad. If you've read A Brutal Relationship, you'll have an idea of what happens next.**

**Later That Night**

Ahsoka got home late, like she said she would. She took off the cloth that was on her montral so Kevin wouldn't ask questions about it.

"Kevin, I'm home. Where are you?" He came wobbling from the kitchen.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you I was with my mom arranging the funeral for my dad."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Kevin, you're drunk. You know I'm not cheating on you."

"You're lying. And I'm not drunk. I'm just a little tipsy."

"Okay, whatever you say. Let's get you up to bed."

"You're coming with me?"

"Yes. I'm helping you up to bed, but I'm not doing anything with you tonight."

"And why not?"

"Because you're drunk." He swung his fist at her & met her eye.

"I told you I'm not drunk." Ahsoka didn't move. She was too afraid to. After a while, she heard him leave the room. She looked up & saw his shadow in the kitchen. She stayed on the floor a while longer, still holding her eye. Her vision was a little blurry, but she was certain when she heard him drop to the floor. She slowly got up & went to the kitchen. She saw him passed out on the floor. He only drunk when he was bored or alone. She took the bottle out of his hand & set it on the counter. She grabbed his hands & started to drag him into the living room. Luckily, he was too heavy, so she could move him easily. When she reached the couch, she pulled his upper body up onto it. When she got his head on the pillow, she lifted his feet on the end of the couch. She got a blanket & covered him with it. She hated it when he drank. He was more stuborn & abusive. She went upstairs, took a shower, & went to bed.

**The Next Morning**

Kevin woke up with a huge headache. He hated hangovers. He wondered how he got on the couch & where Ahsoka was. He sat up slowly & rubbed his head. He got up & walked upstairs to the bed room. He saw Ahsoka asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleep. He lightly touched her cheek & she shot up.

"Calm down. It's just me." She sighed in relief. He seemed sober.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad hangover." He noticed her eye. "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" He touched her eye. She flinched from the pain.

"What happened to your eye, Angel?" She let out a breath.

"It's nothing. I fell. I'm fine."

"Ahsoka, this kind of bruise doesn't come from a fall." She sighed & turned away from him. She couldn't look at him. "Ahsoka, did I do this to you?"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't want to tell him yes, but what could she do? How could she tell him that he hit her again?

"Kevin, I know it was an accident. Don't blame yourself. I should know better than to argue with you when you're drunk."

"No, I should know better than to drink because I'm bored. I am so sorry I hit you again."

"You can't control yourself when you're like that. It's not your fault. It's okay." She got up & tried to leave the room, but he grabbed her arm.

"Ahsoka, no. This has to stop." He sat on the bed & pulled Ahsoka to stand in front of him. "Listen to me. I love you & I don't want to lose you. I can't keep hurting you like this, especially when I don't know I'm doing it. I wouldn't be able to regret it soon enough. I'm trying in every way I can to stop hurting you. You're my angel & I can't lose you."

"Kevin." She sat on his lap. "You're not going to lose me. I know that you are stressed when you come home from work & you need to take it out on something. I'm just always standing too close. I love you & I'm trying to help you get through this. You're not alone. I'm not going to leave you."

"I don't know how long I can do this."

"You won't have to do this alone. I'm your wife & I'm here to help you every step of the way." He kissed her deeply.

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly.

"You're first step to recovery, you have to stop drinking." He chuckled.

"Okay." She brought her face to his.

"Second step: If you do drink, the next day," She pushed him so that he was layin gunder her. "You have to make up for it by having sex with your wife."

"Sex or torture sex?"

"I guess you'll have to find that out yourself." She kissed him again. He slid his hand under her top...

**Later That Day**

Ahsoka, Barriss, & Aayla were at their favorite cafe having lunch.

"So, Aayla, what sweet gossip do you have for us today?"

"Well, we all know of Mr. Plo's sorrow departure. May the Force be with him. Mary from Nexus has yet another boyfriend."

"Again? What, is that the tenth one this month?"

"Yeah. Girl's a whore."

"And a golddigger at that."

"Mmm hmm. So, anything else?"

"Oh, there's a new guy in town. He just moved here from Tatooine. I heard when he was a boy, he & his mother were slaves. I also heard that a moisture farmer bought them both & married his mom."

"Oh my gosh. Well, what does he look like?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen him yet. All I know is that his name is Anakin Skywalker, he's human, twenty-two years old & works as an engineer. Heard he's good at fixing things."

"Do you know where he's moving in?"

"He lives downtown, but his job is at Benny's Repair Shop."

"Well, that's good. We all know Benny doesn't work like he use to."

"I still remember when we were little girls, we use to go down to his shop & watch him speed fix things."

"Yeah, those were the days."

"I miss those days."

"Hey, at least we're all still together." A man came up to them.

"Excuse me, ladies. I was wondering if you could help me." They all looked up at him. He had dirty blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes. He had a scar over his right eye. Ahsoka was in awe of this man.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find Benny's Repair Shop."

"Yeah. It's right around the corner on your left."

"Thanks. I'm Anakin. I just moved here."

"I'm Ahsoka. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess you will." He smirked a smirk that almost made Ahsoka faint. She watched him walk over to his speeder & speed off.

"Well, well, well."

"What?"

"Girl, you know what. You hit it off with a guy you don't know."

"I was helping him out. It's no big deal."

"You think it's no big deal that he paid us no mind & only spoke to you? What do you have to say about that?"

"Well..."

"Face it: He likes you."

"He just met me."

"Doesn't mean he can't like you."

"Well, I have a husband. It doesn't matter."

"Hey, things can change over time. You never know what the future holds."

**Aayla's right. No one knows what the future holds. I do, though. I may have changed a few things, but it'll still go as planned. R&R**


	4. A New Friend

**Hello! Before you start reading, I want to point out something. My poll for Best OC has been up for a while. The results are still tied. I'm leaving th epoll up until this Friday. If the poll results haven't changed, there will be a default winner depending on who got the most votes first. This is your absolute last time to vote for this poll. It will change sometime over the weekend. Also, I will try to update Love Me as soon as I can. That's all I have to say. Now, here's more Angel.**

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka went to check on her mother. She used the emergency key she had to open the door. She found her mother on the couch flipping through some books for Plo's funeral. She looked at Ahsoka & smiled.

"Ahsoka, good. Come over here." She went over & sat next to her. "Which casket do you think will be nicer for your father? I'm respecting his wishes by letting you pick it out. Apparently, he didn't trust my judgement for this."

"Mom, he didn't trust your judgement on anything that involves planning & decorations." They both laughed.

"Your father was a great man."

"He was. I miss him."

"I miss him too, Angel." Ahsoka looked at the caskets in the book.

"I think this one would work." It was a black casket with the Kel Dorian symbol going around it.

"I think so, too." She marked the page & closed the book. She turned to Ahsoka. "So, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you & Kevin fight?"

"No. Why?"

"Because your eye says you did & he hit you." Ahsoka sighed.

"He was drunk last night & I argued with him. It wasn't anything serious."

"He still hit you, nevertheless. I never did like Kevin & neither did your father."

"Then why didn't you two say anything?"

"Because, like always, we trusted you & your decisions. We believed that what you saw in him was actually there. The thing is you see good in everyone & everything even when it's not there."

"But there is good in him. I know it." Shaak got up & went to the kitchen. She came back with a first aid kit & started to treat Ahsoka's eye.

"Angel, you can't keep living like this. You have to leave Kevin."

"I can't. I love him."

"Ahsoka, you may love him, but he could kill you when given the opportunity. You need a man who will love you & take care of you the way you need to be taken care of. Not some coward who beats you until you're blue."

"I know he's trying."

"Trying isn't enough. You need to get out while you can. If you don't, something even worse can happen."

**Three hours later**

Ahsoka left her mother's house & went to the park to think about she said. Maybe she was right. Maybe she did need to leave. Kevin is dangerous & could kill her if she tick him off enough. She sat on a bench while all these things went through her mind.

"Excuse me?" She looked up & saw Anakin. "You're Ahsoka, right?"

"Yeah. Anakin, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I noticed you're alone over here. Need some company?"

"Sure." He sat next to her. "So, how do you like Aldeeran so far?"

"It's okay. Much different than what I'm use to, but I think it'll suffice. My job is great & so is my boss."

"Yeah, Benny's a great guy. He's also my godfather, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My he & my father were close friends. Been friends since they were kids."

"Who's your father? Maybe I've met him."

"You haven't. He died the other day. He lost a battle with cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I do miss him. We were so close."

"I know how you feel."

"You were close with your father too?"

"My mother. I never had a father. My mother was the only family I had until we were bought by my stepfather."

"What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped & killed by Tusken Raiders."

"Oh my gosh. That's terrible. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I know she's in a better place now."

"Yeah." There was a short pause.

"So, what's a beautiful woman like you doing out here by yourself?"

"I just came from my mom's house. I just needed some time to think. Get my thoughts together."

"Maybe I can help. What's going on?"

"You really want to know what's going on in my life?"

"Yeah. You seem like a very interesting woman. You shouldn't have problems in your life. What's bothering you?"

"Well, it's my husband." She paused to see his reaction.

"What's wrong with your husband?"

"He has...anger issues. His job is demanding & he's always stressed out. Sometimes, every now & then, we'll fight & things can get physical."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"Not intentionally. My mother thinks I should leave him, but I don't know if I can try that again."

"Again?"

"I tried to leave before & he got mad. We argued & argued & he got fed up. He hit me a few times, broke a some of my ribs & my arm."

"Ahsoka, that's brutal. Have you told anyone?"

"Only my mother. My friends wouldn't be able to handle this & I can't go to the police."

"Why not?"

"My husband is the richest man on this planet. He has some of the best lawyers. They won't believe me, he'll get off easy, & then he'll probably turn around & beat me for going to the police."

"When did this happen?"

"Three months ago. He promised things will be better..."

"But they keep getting worse?"

"Yes."

"Ahsoka, I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but you need to get out of this relationship. Your husband sounds like a monster. You have to leave him & tell the police about this abuse."

"But they won't believe me." Anakin thought for a minute.

"Hide cameras in your house. Next time he hurts you, you'll have it on tape. When you have the strentgh to go to the police, you'll have some evidence of the abuse." Ahsoka thought that was a pretty good idea.

"Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome. It's getting late. I'm going to head home." Ahsoka looked at her watch & saw it was almost ten. She stood up.

"I should get home too. It was nice talking to you, Anakin. It felt good to tell someone about this." He stood up.

"You're welcome. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. You will."

"Great." He started to walk one way & Ahsoka walked the other way. She stopped in her tracks. She turned to see Anakin in her sights.

"Anakin?" He stopped & turned around. "Would you like to have lunch tomorrow at the cafe?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Noon, then?"

"I'll be there."

"Great." He smiled & continued walking. Ahsoka went back to her speeder & drove home.

**Aww. They hit it off so well. Next chapter will be their lunch "date". R&R**


	5. Lunch with Anakin

**Hi. Another update of Angel. I hope you guys are liking where the story is going so far. In this chapter, Ahsoka has lunch with Anakin. See if they connect as more than just friends. Enjoy.**

Ahsoka was on herway out to meet Anakin for lunch. Kevin was at work. He knew this was around the time Ahsoka went out with Aayla & Barris for lunch. She didn't tell him her change of plans. She didn't want him to think that she was cheating on him again. She arrived at the cafe an hour later. She saw Anakin sitting at the table. He waved his hand to get her attention.

"Hey, you made it." She sat down.

"I told you I would."

"I'm really glad you did. I really need someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm all ears."

"Before we get into my problems, I'd like to know some things about you."

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"What's your story? Like, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was a slave on Tatooine with my mother. When I was about ten years old, we were bought by a moister farmer named Lars. He freed us & married my mom. I didn't mind. Lars was the closet thing I had to a father. When I was sixteen, my mother was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. When we found her, it was too late. For years, I was saving enough credits to leave Tatooine & come here. Here I am."

"I'm sorry about your mother. That must've been hard for you."

"It was, but I know she's in a better place. Maybe she'll run into your dad." She laughed.

"That's something to think about."

"It is."

"So, are you still in touch with your family on Tatooine?"

"Yeah. My step brother is getting married next week. I came to get settled in. I'm leaving out Saturday to go."

"That's great. I'm happy for your brother."

"I'll tell him."

"He doesn't even know me."

"I'll just tell him it's from a beautful woman I met." She smiled & blushed.

"That would be really sweet of you." He smiled at her. "So, what's he like? Your step brother?"

"He's a really great guy. He's helpful, athletic, very intellegent. He's helped through a lot of things over the years. He was like a real brother to me. I'm happy that he's finally getting married."

"What do you mean finally?"

"He's been wanting to ask his girlfriend, Beru, to marry him for years, but he never got around to doing it. I'm glad he finally did. He kept telling me how he always gets cold feet when he wanted to propose to her. He was afraid she would say no."

"He wouldn't have know unless he asked."

"That's what I kept telling him. He always told me that I didn't know what's it's like to be in love & when this type of thing comes up, I would be nervous too. The thing about is that he's right. I've never been in love. I don't know what it feels like to be in love with the perfect woman. I'm afraid I never will find that perfect woman for me." She put her hand on his.

"Everyone finds love, Anakin. When that girl comes along, you'll know." He put his other hand over hers.

"I sure hope so." They looked at each other for a moment. Neither one of them said anything. Ahsoka soon noticed what was happening. She slid her hand from between his & rubbed her neck. Anakin thought he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I'm just, not myself right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked at him again. She looked deep into his eyes. She smiled.

"No. It's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm okay now." He smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

**Later that day**

Ahsoka went over to her mother's house after lunch with Anakin. She saw her on the porch swing. Ahsoka pranced up the stairs & sat next to her.

"Hey, mom."

"Well, someone's in a better mood."

"Am I? Guess I didn't notice."

"So, what happened? Did you finally leave Kevin?"

"No, mom."

"Then, what has you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing. I just had lunch with a new friend."

"A new friend? Who is she?"

"It's a he & his name is Anakin. He just moved here from Tatooine."

"Anakin, Anakin. Isn't that the new boy working at Benny's?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Oh, yes. I've seen him. He's a good looking young man."

"I guess he is."

"Is there a connection between you two?"

"What are you getting at?"

"All I'm saying is that Anakin may be the one you're looking for."

"Mom, I'm married to Kevin, remember?"

"Yes. And I don't like it. Kevin is dangerous & you know it. Anakin may be the one who can save you from him."

"We just met the other day, mom. We're just friends."

"Whatever you say, Angel. Now, come on. We have to finish preparing the funeral." They got up & went inside.

**Sweet. Do you think Shaak's right? Will Ahsoka & Anakin will be together? Will she leave Kevin? Will there be more chemistry between them? R&R. Vote for Best Romance on my polls.**


	6. Stepping Stone

**Sorry for the long update. I've really been thinking about this chapter.**

Ahsoka left her mother's house around nine at night. On her way to her speeder, her phone rang. She took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ahsoka, where are you?"

"At my mother's house. I'm on my way home now."

"Why didn't you answer your phone when I called?"

"I turned it off. You know my mother hates cellphones. I always turn my phone off when I come over here."

"You had me worried sick, Ahsoka. Next time, tell me where you're going to be and if you're going to turn your phone off."

"I'm sorry, Kevin. I forgot. I'll tell you next time."

"You better." He hung up. She put away her phone.

"You know," Ahsoka nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her mother's voice. "this problem could end if you just leave him."

"Mom, we talked about this. I'm not leaving Kevin."

"Well, you need to do something about him. Trying to control you like that."

"Good night, mother."

"Good night, Angel." She got in her speeder and left. On her way home, her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Ahsoka?"

"Anakin?"

"Hey, it's me."

"How did you get my number?"

"One of your friends gave it to me, said I should call you."

"Was she a blue Twi'Lek?"

"Yeah."

"Aayla. I'm going to have to talk to her about giving random people my number."

"Aww, and I thought we were becoming friends." She giggled.

"I guess you can say we are."

"That's great to know. So, listen. My brother decided to bump up the wedding to Friday."

"That's two days."

"I know. I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to his wedding."

"Did you forget I'm married?"

"So? That doesn't mean we're not allowed to be friends. Doesn't mean you can't come with me. You're loyal to your husband, aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"Then if he knows that, there's no problem. What do you say?"

"I would love to, but my father's funeral is Saturday and my mother and I haven't finished putting it together."

"Oh, okay. Well, it was worth a shot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I can't be mad at you because you would want to go to your father's funeral than go to a wedding of someone you don't even know."

"Sounds weird when you put it like that."

"Yeah, but I couldn't think of any other way to phrase it."

"Well, I'm pulling up to my house. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night." She hung up. Ahsoka got out of her speeder and stood there. She wondered if she should go inside. If she did, Kevin might hurt her. If she didn't, that would only make things worse. She decided to go in.

"Kevin?" He came out of the kitchen. She was afraid he was drunk again. "Kevin, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought you were drunk. I was just wondering."

"No. I was thinking about getting drunk, but decided not to. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Sit down." I sat on the couch. He sat next to me. "Ahsoka, I know that I haven't been very compassionate about you being at your mother's so much. I know you're trying to arrange your father's funeral and I've just been breathing down your neck. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just worried when you didn't answer your phone. I thought something had happened to you. I promise that I'll give you more space and try not to be so... clingy. Will you forgive me?"

"I can't blame you for being concerned, but I forgive you for being clingy." He kissed her hand.

"Thank you. I love you, babe."

"I love you too." They kissed. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck. Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly pushed her until her back was on the couch.

**Short, I know. This is just a stepping stone where, once again, Ahsoka thinks things are going to turn for the better. She'll soon find out things are just getting better so they can get worse. does that make sense to any body? I don't think it does. tell me what you think. R&R**


	7. A Day with Anakin

**Sorry for the long wait. As you know, I have a lot of other stories and I drifted from this one and a few others such as Book of Songfics and Love Me. I will update those as soon as I can. Here's the update you Angel fans have been waiting for. This takes place after Owen's wedding and Plo's funeral. **

* * *

Ahsoka was in her usual cafe without her friends. With the passing of her father's funeral, she wanted to be alone for a while. Ahsoka thought about how much she missed Plo. He was her father and she loved him very much. She knew her mother was upset as well. She almost broke down at the funeral. Seeing Plo dead in his casket made Ahsoka and Shaak cry even more. Ahsoka was tearing up at the thought.

"Are you okay?" She looked up and saw Anakin. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey, Anakin."

"Hey. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." He sat across from her. "So, how was the wedding?"

"It was great. My step brother finally got married. How was the funeral?"

"It was a beautiful service. My father was honored as the great man he was. I just wish he didn't die so soon."

"Hey, it'll be okay."

"You know he's been fighting with cancer for years. I thought he was strong enough to win, but he wasn't. I'm just happy he isn't in any more pain."

"At least you know he's in a better place." She nodded.

"Yeah."

"So, how's your husband been?"

"He's... fine. He's been fine." She tilted her head so he wouldn't see her bruised montral.

"Has he been as abusive?"

"He's... getting better. He hasn't done anything in a while."

"Angel, I know that your marriage isn't any of my business, but I think you should get out while you can or Kevin's really going to hurt you."

"My mother says the same thing all the time. She says I should leave him. She thinks he's too dangerous and that one day he might kill me. I don't think so."

"I'm just trying to look out for you." He held her hand. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Anakin, I know you mean well, but I'm not leaving him. I know he needs help and I want to be there to help him through this. I won't abandon him like that." He chuckled.

"I see why they call you 'Angel.'"

"Why?"

"Because you have a kind heart. You put others before yourself. You're selfless and helpful. You see that good in everyone whether they know it's there or not. You always help people and believe in them when they don't believe in themselves. I like that about you." She blushed lightly.

"Thanks." She slowly took her hand from his. She saw Kevin coming towards the cafe. "Oh gosh."

"What is it?"

"My husband." He came to the table.

"Hey, Soka."

"Hey, babe. Kevin, this is Anakin. Anakin, this is Kevin." They shook hands.

"Kevin, Ahsoka's told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope." Ahsoka gave Anakin a "Please don't tell him what I said about him" look.

"Great things."

"So, Kevin, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work all day."

"I'm on my lunch break and I knew you would be here. Thought you would want some company, but I see you already do."

"Ahsoka and I were just catching up. I left this weekend for my step brother's wedding."

"Congrats to him. You married?"

"No."

"Got a girlfriend?"

"No. I haven't found the right girl yet."

"Eventually, love finds everyone." Kevin stayed and had lunch with Anakin and Ahsoka. The entire time, Ahsoka was nervous of how they would react to each other. Kevin doesn't like her being friends with other men. When they were done, Kevin stood up. "Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Anakin."

"Same to you, Kevin."

"I'll see you tonight, Ahsoka." He kissed her cheek and whispered sharply in her ear. "We are going to have a talk when we get home."

Her breath trembled and Kevin left. When he was out of sight, she let out a shakey sigh of relief. Anakin noticed.

"What he say?"

"He's going to kill me."

"He said that to you?"

"No, but I know that's what he meant. He said we're going to have a 'talk'. He doesn't like me being around other men. He thinks I'm going to cheat on him with the next guy that compliments me."

"He doesn't trust you." She shook her head "no" and lowered it, trying to hide the tears that fell from her eyes. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, how about I take you somewhere to cheer you up?"

"Like where?" He thought for a minute.

"I know the perfect place. Come on." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"I don't know, Anakin. I'm already in enough trouble with Kevin."

"How's he gonna find out?" She thought on that for a moment, then took his hand. He helped her out of her seat and they went to his speeder. He opened her door for her and she got in. He went to the other side and jumped in. "You ready?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry. You're going to love it." He started the speeder and they left the cafe. Anakin drove out into the forest.

"Are you kidnapping me?" He chuckled.

"No. If I wanted to kidnap you, I wouldn't take you to the forest on the same planet. Just wait. We're almost there." A few minutes later, Anakin stopped the speeder and turned off the engine. He got out and went to Ahsoka's side to open her door. He took her hand and helped her out. Ahsoka looked at her surroundings.

"Anakin, where are we?"

"This way. Come on." He led her to a small opening. "It's almost time."

"Almost time for what?" He didn't answer. He looked at his watch.

"3...2...1." As if on que, a flock of colorful birds flew down and landing in the opening. A group of butterflies came as well. Ahsoka gasped at her sights.

"It's beautiful. How did you know they'd be here?"

"When was a kid, I heard smugglers talking about this place. They thought it was just a myth because they've never seen them. I found out the reason they never came around for them was because they can feel that they were a threat. These are the rarest exotic birds and butterflies in the galaxy. A baby butterfly can buy you an entire planet. They call this place Color Haven. These birds and butterflies come here everyday at the same time for an hour. It's mainly to rest and mate." A orange and white butterfly landed in Ahsoka's hand. She smiled at it. It fluttered its wings a few times and few away. She turned to Anakin.

"Anakin, this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I told you I could cheer you up."

"That you did." She hugged him. He was taken by surprise for a moment, but returned the hug. She brought her face to his and they looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Ahsoka kissed him. He was completely shocked at her action. She pulled back with wide eyes. She let him go. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Instead of backing away and pretending it never happened, he came closer to her, lifted her chin and kissed her. She was surprised by this at first, but then she enbraced it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Ahsoka this was wrong, but it felt so right. She felt like she was suppose to be with Anakin. She wanted to be with Anakin. He made her feel safe. He made her feel that nothing an no one could harm her or put her down. Her tongue rubbed against his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He parted his lips and she stuck her tongue in. Their tongues met in a familiar, yet unfamiliar dance. Anakin dropped to the ground, bringing Ahsoka with him their lips never parting. Ahsoka climbed in his lap to deepen their passionate kiss and played in his hair. He ran his fingers lightly up and down her lekku, causing them to twitch and her to moan. They broke apart, breathing heavily. They looked at each other before Ahsoka realized what she just did. She stood up and turned her back to Anakin.

"I can't believe I just did that. I'm so ashamed." Anakin stood up and went to her.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault. I'm the one who should be ashamed. You're married and... I really shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not ashamed because I kissed you. I'm ashamed because I wanted it. I liked it. I'm so confused."

"Come on. I'll take you home. You need to get some rest."

"No. Just drop me off back at the cafe. I have to get my speeder and go to my mother's."

"Alright. Let's go." They went back to the speeder.

**Shaak's House**

"What's the matter, Angel? You're being aweful quiet. Did something happen?"

"Yes. Something did happen."

"Was it with Kevin?"

"No. It was with Anakin."

"What happened with Anakin?"

"I... kissed him." Shaak smiled. "Why are you smiling? I cheated on Kevin."

"That's why I'm smiling. Kevin is a jerk and doesn't deserve you and you deserve someone better. Anakin is perfect for you."

"Mom, you're not helping. What am I suppose to do?"

"Rub it in Kevin's face and tell him that Anakin is a better kisser than him."

"Are you trying to get me killed? I can't do that. Maybe I can just not tell him. He doesn't have to know. It's not like Anakin and I had sex or anything."

"You should've had sex with him."

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying. Anakin is very nice and not bad looking. You two could have some cute kids together."

"Mom! Anakin and I are just friends."

"But you kissed him. Just friends don't kiss."

"I know but..." She groaned. "I'm so confused."

"Look, Angel. If you love Anakin, tell him. Be with him. If you still want to be with Kevin, then leave Anakin alone. It's a simple decision: be with a man that makes you feel like the angel you are or stay with a man who treats you like dirt."

**Later that Night**

Ahsoka left her mother's house late. On her way home, she thought about what she said. Did she want to be with Anakin or stay with Kevin? She pulled up to her home and got out the speeder. She walked in the door and was immediately met with a hard slap to the face. She looked up and saw Kevin with an angry expression on his face.

"What was that for, Kevin?"

"What the hell were you doing with that guy?"

"He's a friend of mine! That's it! Nothing is going on between us!"

"Sure, there isn't!"

"You should know be better than that!"

"You should know I don't like you talking to other men!"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with! You don't control me, Kevin!" She hit her again. She fell to the floor.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I am your husband and you will respect me!" She unsteadily stood up.

"And I am your wife! I'm not your punching bag or your slave! I may have to respect you, but I don't have to take orders from you like I'm some common animal!" He grabbed her by her neck. She put her hands around his wrist for she could hardly breathe. He went to hit her again and she braced herself. He dropped her and she gasped for air. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. His expression never changed, but he shook his head.

"You're not even worth it." He stepped over her and went out the door. She sat on the floor for a while, crying her eyes out. She gained the strength to get up. She knew that when he came home he would either be drunk or apologize to her. It was always like that and she either avoided him or forgave him. Not this time. She went up to her room and started packing her clothes.

**Half an Hour Later**

Anakin was out the shower and dressed to go to bed when he heard his doorbell ring. He opened the door and was surprised at who he saw. It was Ahsoka with a suitcase in her hand.

"Ahsoka? What happened to you? What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

**She left and went to Anakin. What does this mean? Is she done with Kevin for good or will she go back to him? R&R and vote for Best Villan.**


	8. Anakin's House

Ahsoka was fed up with Kevin and his bad attitude. She had to get away. She went over to Anakin's house and rang his doorbell. He answered the door.

"Ahsoka? What happened to you? What are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure. Come in." She stepped inside and Anakin closed the door. "Ahsoka, why do you have a suitcase? What happened?"

"Kevin got mad about you and I being friends and things got ugly."

"Are you in pain? Those bruises look bad."

"They don't hurt as much as they did earlier. I'm fine." He took her bag.

"I'm going to get a first aid kit. Make yourself comfortable." He went upstairs. Ahsoka wandered around the living room. She saw pictures of different people. She was particularlly interested in a picture of a little boy and a woman. She picked it up and took a closer look at it. The boy in the picture looked to be at least nine years old with blonde hair. The woman looked in her early thirties with brown hair. "Find something interesting?"

She jumped slightly and looked to see Anakin with the first aid kit.

"Is this you?"

"Yeah. That's me and my mom. That's the lastest picture I have of her. That's what she last looked like before she died." Ahsoka put the picture back and walked over to the sofa and sat down. Anakin sat next to her and opened the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's okay. It was hard, but I was able to accept her death."

"I hope I'll be able to accept my father's death. I was so close to him and now he's gone. Just last year, he was walking me down the aisle and just yesterday we put him in the ground."

"It's hard to accept the death of someone we love. You just have to take baby steps to be able to accept it." He rubbed her montral with alcohol. She groaned in pain. "Sorry. How did this happen?"

"I told you. Things got ugly between me and Kevin. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. We don't have to talk about it."

"Thank you." He wrapped her montral in a bacta strip.

"That takes care of your montral. For your face, a cold wet towel will do. Do you have any other bruises?"

"None that you need to see."

"I'm going to assume they're in places I don't need to see."

"Yeah. I'll take care of those."

"It's ridiculous how badly he beats you. Why haven't you reported him to the police?"

"Because if I do, we'll go to court, he'll get the best lawyers, get out of jail time and then kill me. I don't want to go through that."

"Well, something has to be done about him."

"I know." She stood up. "I need to take a shower."

"It's this way." He stood up and led her upstairs to the bathroom. "Your room is right next to the bathroom and my room is down the hall. The towel are under the skin."

"Do you have a sleep shirt I could borrow?"

"You don't have any?"

"It's another thing with Kevin. All I ever slept in was either lingerie or nothing at all."

"Okay then. I think I have one long enough for you to wear." He went to look for a shirt while Ahsoka looked through her suitcase for a pair of panties and a bra. She found a pair of pink lace panites and a matching bra. That's mostly all she had. Anakin came in with a blue t-shirt. "Will this do?"

She took the shirt and unfolded it. "This will do. Thanks."

"You're welcome. You go ahead and take a shower and I'll fix your bed for you."

"Thank you." She went into the bathroom and started the shower. Anakin took a sheet set and a comforter out of the closet and fixed Ahsoka's bed. He went downstairs and made hot chocolate. He heard the shower turn off and the door open and close. As he poured the hot chocolate in the mugs, Ahsoka came downstairs wearing his blue t-shirt.

"Blue looks good on you."

"Shut up." He chuckled. "What you got there?"

"Hot chocolate. I sometimes make it when I can't sleep at night. Thought you might like some."

"Sure." He handed her the mug and she sipped at it. "It's good. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He headed out of the kitchen and she followed him to the living room. They both sat with their hot chocolate.

"I hope I'm not troubling you by coming over unannounced."

"It's no trouble at all. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. After what you've been through, you need some time away."

"Thanks." He nodded and drank his hot chocolate. "You know, I told my mom about what happened eariler in the field and she thought it was a good thing."

"Really?"

"Yes. My mother hates Kevin, but she likes you. She thinks I should tell Kevin about it and rub it in his face."

"Did you tell him?"

"I never planned to and even if I did, I couldn't get it out. As soon as I walked through the door, he hit me."

"He just hit you?"

"Yeah. Then he started yelling at me."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No. Just you. After that happened, Kevin left and I packed my clothes and came over here. I knew that if I stayed, Kevin would come home either drunk out of his mind or apologizing for what he did."

"Sounds like a routine."

"It kinda is. That happens everytime he hits me."

"He shouldn't be hitting you like this. He needs to be locked up."

"I don't know what to do about him. Leaving was all I could think of. I just hope he doesn't find me here."

"Well, you can't hide under the radar forever."

"I don't plan to. Just until I can figure out of this mess."

"Well, just know I'm here to help you anytime you need me."

"Thanks."

"Besides, Kevin is the only reason I'm letting you stay here."

"Really? You're saying that if I came here out of the blue with no problems at all and asked to stay, you wouldn't let me?"

"I would, but not for free." She rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't charge me a dime."

"Wanna bet?" She smiled and pushed him, spilling his hot chocolate all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." He put his mug on the table.

"It's okay. It's fine." He took off his shirt and Ahsoka stared at his chest. She blushed and looked away before he noticed. "I'll be right back."

He got up and went into another room. Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. All she could think about was his toned chest. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She wanted to touch it, to feel it against hers. Anakin came back and she snapped out of her trance. He still didn't have on a shirt. She tried to restrain herself from saying or doing anything.

"I'll have to wash clothes in the morning."

"I am so sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a shirt. It's getting late. Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah." She stood up and went to the kitchen with her mug. Anakin did the same. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, but I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you come to me? Why not one of your friends?"

"Because I know my friends and if I stayed with one of them, they would tell Kevin I was with them and that I didn't want him anymore and stuff like that. I had to go somewhere where he wouldn't find me. Somewhere he wouldn't think of."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thanks. I'll head up to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went upstairs to her room and closed the door. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes.

_"You bitch! You think you could just disappear like that?"_

_"I'm sorry, Kevin! I couldn't stay anymore!"_

_"You will not leave me! We made vows, until death do us part!" He raised a knife and..._

Ahsoka woke up screaming. She looked around and remembered where she was. She started crying. Anakin came in and ran to her.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? I heard you scream." She threw her arms around his neck and held on to him. She kept crying. Anakin held her and let her cry for a while. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"I... I had a dream."

"About Kevin?" She nodded.

"He was... going to stab me." His eyes widened and he held her tighter.

"Don't worry. That won't happen. I promise."

"I'm afraid."

"I know, but you have nothing to worry about. He won't kill you. I won't let him." She pulled away and wiped away her tears. He gently stroked her cheek. "Don't worry about Kevin. He can't hurt you anymore. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Go back to sleep. You need to rest." He got up to leave.

"Anakin, don't go. Please." He stopped and turned around. "Can I stay with you, just for tonight?" He saw how scared she was. All the fear was in her eyes.

"Sure. Come on." She pulled the sheets off herself and got out of bed to follow Anakin to his room. They went in and Anakin closed the door. He pulled back the sheets for Ahsoka and she climbed in the bed. He covered her and went to the other side and climbed in. Ahsoka laid on her side facing Anakin. Anakin laid on his back and looked at her. She weakly smiled. He smiled back at her. She made herself comfortable and easily fell asleep. Anakin gently stroked her tear-stained cheek. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Anakin couldn't believe the abuse this wonderful woman went through. One day, he would make Kevin pay for the pain he put her through. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	9. The News

Anakin woke up to the sun in his face. He was glad it was the weekend and he didn't have to work. He turned and saw Ahsoka asleep on his chest. He lightly stroked her cheek, admiring how beautiful she was. He carefully moved her off his chest and he slid out of bed. He went to cover her back up when something caught his eye. He pulled the sheets back slightly and saw black marks on Ahsoka's legs. He hadn't noticed them last night. he slowly lifted her shirt and saw more all along her legs. He sighed and stroked her cheek.

"How did this happen to you?" He grabbed the first aid kit and treated her legs. He rubbed bacta cream on her bruises. He was able to do so without waking her up. When he was done, he covered her back up and kissed her forehead. He closed the blinds so she wouldn't have the sun in her eyes when she woke up. He left and closed the door. He went downstairs to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Ahsoka woke up to find Anakin gone. She sat up and stretched out her arms. Her legs felt sticky. She pulled off the sheets and saw that her legs were rubbed with bacta cream. Anakin. She got out of bed and went to the door. She opened it and was met with the smell of food cooking. She walked downstairs and saw Anakin in the kitchen making waffles.

"Morning, Angel."

"Morning. Anakin, did you put bacta cream on my legs?"

"Yeah. I saw your bruises when I woke up this morning. They looked bad."

"So, did you see... anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see... you know?" She blushed. His eyes widened.

"Oh. No, of course not. Just your legs. I didn't look at anything else."

"Okay. What are you making?"

"Waffles, eggs and sausage. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah. I love waffles."

"Great. They'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you wait in the living room."

"You don't need any help?"

"I'm fine. Go ahead."

"Okay." She went into the livng room and turned on the tv.

"We interupt this program to bring you this special report. Local native and wife of Kevin Onkai, Ahsoka Onkai a.k.a Angel, has been reported missing." Ahsoka sat up and turned up the volume on the tv." Her husband says the last time he saw his wife was last night after an argument. Kevin stepped out of the house and when he returned, she was gone. Mr. Onkai has put out a reward for anyone that has any information on her disappearance."

"Anakin!" Anakin came in the room.

"What is it?"

"Look."

"Mr. Onkai says that this isn't the first time his wife has disappeared without anyone knowing. He says that she usually returns the same night. Her friends and mother have been interviewed about her whereabouts." They showed Aayla and Barriss.

"We've never known Angel to disappear like that. She would usually call one of us if she was going somewhere or if anything was wrong. We think she was kidnapped and we just want her back."

"But her mother has a different theory about her daugther's disappearance." They showed Shaak.

"I don't believe my Angel's disappearance was random. I believe her husband did something to her. I know my little Angel and I know she wouldn't do this without a reason."

"Angel's mother released these photos she took of her daugther before she disappeared that she claims was caused by her husband." They showed some pictures of Ahsoka when she was bruised and battered. Anakin was in shock of what he saw. "Medical records state that Angel has been in and out of the hospital constantly for six months. Here is a few of the reason she went in: three broken ribs, right broken arm, black eye, two miscarriages, broken collar bone, and a damaged montral. Angel spent three months in the hospital when her horn was broken off. We also have footage of what happened in the Onkai home from yesterday night when she disappeared. It shows Mr. Onkai hitting his wife and then storming out. He has been brought in for questioning about his wife's possible whereabouts. More on this tonight." Anakin turned off the tv and looked to Ahsoka.

"Angel. Why didn't you tell anyone about these things? He could've killed you with half of the things he did to you."

"I dion't want to get anyone involved. I don't want people to worry."

"When people see this, they will be worried. Some of them probably think you're dead."

"I didn't want this to happen."

"Angel, you have to do something about this. The longer you wait, the worse things are going to get. Only you can stop this. If you go down to the station and confirmed what he's done to you, he can be put away for good. He can't hurt you anymore." She sat back.

"That's easier said than done. I'm afraid of Kevin. If I testify against him, he could kill me." He sat next to her.

"No one said you had to do this alone. If you want, I'll come with you. I'll do anything to make sure he will never hurt you again." She looked at him.

"You would really help me with this?"

"Yes. I won't let you get hurt by him anymore. I'll do anything to put him away. And if he gets out, you need to get a restraining order against him."

"I should've known this was going to happen."

"Angel, you couldn't have predicted people would report you as missing."

"No, I meant I should've been careful with my decision to marry Kevin. I should've known this was going to happen to me."

"How could you have known that he would beat you?"

"Because of his last wife."

"Where's his last wife?"

"She's dead. He got mad one day when she came home late from work. He was drunk then and assumed she was cheating on him. He punched her and she fell through the glass table."

"How do you know that?"

"She was a close friend of mine. My best friend. Seeing that happen, I swore that I would always be careful of who I fall in love with."

"Then why do you marry him?"

"When I saw him again, the ways he acted showed that he had changed. He still visits her grave. At least some part of him has a heart. He loved her. He was devistated when he killed her. He didn't even refuse his arrest. He didn't get any lawyers or anything. He served his time. When he served his years, he didn't snap back easily. For a while, his company wasn't doing as well as it could have. After we started dating, things were better. He wasn't violent, mean, or abusive to me at all. He was sweet and caring. I don't know what happened. He just... changed."

"After this, you won't have to be with him again."

"Hopefully, I could find someone else."

"I know one day you'll find the man you're meant to be with." She looked at him.

"I think... I already have." His eyes slightly widened.

"Ahsoka..." She looked away from him.

"If you don't feel the same, I understand." He pulled her face back to face his.

"I feel the exact same way."

"You do?"

"From the moment I met you." She put her hands on the side of his face and kissed him. She didn't pull away this time. She didn't feel guilty at all. She felt more relaxed than she has in months. She rubbed her tongue against his bottom lip and allowed her entrance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Anakin felt that he finally found the perfect woman for him. Angel was everything he ever wanted in a woman: smart, beautiful, kind-hearted, and selfless. They pulled away breathing heavily.

"I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Angel." He kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth. His hands roamed her back as her fingers played in his hair. Angel loved Anakin, but she wanted more. More of him that was. She was nervous of how he would react if she tried. Anakin felt the same. He wanted her to make the first move. He didn't want to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do. Ahsoka could wait any longer. She wanted to know if he wanted to without asking him. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. He flashed a smile that made her melt. She smiled back. With little hesitation, she lifted her shirt and took it off. He looked at her with wide eyes, trying not to look at her half-naked form. "Ahsoka, what..."

"I... I wanted to know if you wanted to. I was nervous to ask. Do you want to..."

"I want to. I didn't know if you wanted to. I didn't want to make it seem like I was pressuring you. We can... only if you want to."

"I want to. I want this. With you."

"Are you sure?" She kissed him again. That was the only answer he needed. He kissed her back with much passion. She pressed her chest against his and slightly grinded her hips against him. He groaned against the kiss. He picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom.

**Oooh. Someone's being naugthy. Looks like our little Angel isn't an angel all the time. R&R and vote for Best Villan. Also, because I can't put this scene in, I'll post it in a different story if anyone is interested.**


	10. The Plan

**Here is the next chapter for Angel. Also, I have put up the deleted lemon for anyone who wants to read. That is for mature readers only. Also, I want to thank Sora-chan120 for the idea to put Rex in the story and not be the bad guy.**

Anakin woke up his dim bedroom. He looked down and saw Angel asleep. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping. He lightly stroked her cheek. His muscles slightly ached from their previous actions. He rested his head on hers and waited for her to wake up. He loved every moment of being with her. His doorbell rang. He slowly got out of bed careful not to wake Angel, put his boxers and pants on, and went downstairs. He opened the door and saw his old friend Rex.

"Rex! Hey, man."

"Hey there, Anakin. Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a while. Come on in." Rex came in and Anakin closed the door.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks." Rex looked at him.

"You look a mess, man."

"Thanks." He said with sarcasm.

"No problem. So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing really. How's it going at the station?"

"Hectic. This missing Angel case is all we're working on now. None of her friends know where she could be, her mother thinks Kevin did something to her and Kevin is going crazy looking for her. He's put out all kinds of rewards for anyone who can bring any imformation about her or if they can bring her back."

"He's bribing people to find her?"

"That pretty much sums it up. He's offering 1,000 credits for any information and 50,000 for whoever can bring her home. Now that's a man who loves his wife."

"Rex, did you not see those pictures of her? She looked bad."

"I know that he did that to her. She came to me everytime he did something to her. We were building a case for when something like this would happen. We need her to testify. He's already on charges for abusing her the night she disappeared, but unless she comes forward confirming Kevin did those things to her, he'll walk away from this with no charges at all. No one knows where she is." Anakin thought for a minute, debating whether he should tell Rex where she is or not. He figured it would be for the best.

"Rex, I know where Angel is."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know where she is."

"How do you know where she is?"

"Because..."

"Anakin?" Rex looked around.

"Who was that?" He saw Angel come down the stairs, wearing the blue t-shirt from earlier. She stopped when she saw Rex. "Angel?"

She looked to Anakin. "I didn't call him. He came over."

"Angel, what are you doing here? You can't just disappear like that. People are looking all over for you." She came down the stairs and he saw the bruises on her legs. "Angel, you have to come back with me. With you to testify, we can put Kevin behind bars the rest of his life."

"I know Rex, but I'm not ready to." She walked over to Anakin. Rex knew what was going on.

"Are you having an affair?"

"It's not like Kevin never cheated on me."

"Angel, you can't just disappear off the face of the galaxy for an affair." She turned to him.

"Rex, this isn't about an affair. It's about Kevin going too far with this. I had to get away from him. My mother always told me that he was dangerous and that he might kill me if he got the chance and he was pretty damn close. I'll come out when I'm ready. Then afterwards, I'll get a divorce and a restraining order."

"I understand. When do you think you'll be ready?" She leaned on Anakin and he put his arm around her.

"I don't know."

"Well, until you are ready, I'll come check on you when I get the chance. Not everday, though. People will start to get suspicious." The doorbell rang. "No one can know you're here. Go back upstairs."

She nodded and went upstairs. Anakin answered the door. It was Shaak.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. Are you Anakin?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then maybe you can help me." She walked in and Anakin closed the door. "You may know that my little Angel is missing. She's told me about you and I was wondering if you knew where she was. I'm so worried about her. I think that monster Kevin did something horrible to her."

Anakin looked to Rex. "Should we let her know?"

"She is her mother. She has a right to know." Shaak looked between the men.

"What are you talking about?" Angel came down the stairs. Shaak's face lit up. "Angel!"

"Mom!" They ran to each other and hugged. Shaak stroked Angel's headtails.

"My baby. My darling Angel. I thought something had happened to you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom." They pulled apart and looked at each other. "I'm fine."

"I was afraid that Kevin had killed you." She shook her head.

"I wasn't going to let it go that far." Shaak took a step back and looked at her daugther and smiled. "What?"

"You have a glow."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at Anakin, then back at Angel.

"You two had sex!" Angel blushed madly.

"Mom!"

"Don't try to hide it. I know you did." She sighed with a smile.

"Fine. We did."

"I knew it. Doesn't it feel great to cheat on your abusive husband?"

"Mom, I wasn't thinking about how I was cheating on Kevin. I was thinking about how much I love Anakin. He's been good to me in ways Kevin never was and more."

"Speaking of Kevin, are you going to testify against him? We can't let that monster go free."

"Don't worry. I will testify against him when I'm ready. I still need some time."

"That's fine. I'll call you on your cellphone everyday to check on you." Rex step forward.

"No. You can't. Any call to or from her phone that is answered can be tracked."

"I don't even have my cellphone. I know Kevin put a tracking device in it so he can know where I am at all times, so I left it at the house."

"You can call from Anakin's home phone. Everytime the phone rings, Anakin will answer it first to make sure it's either you or me. Anyone else can not know that she's here. If Anakin's not here, don't answer the phone at all."

"But what if my mother calls?"

"Don't answer the phone. If she or I call and Anakin's not here to answer it, you star 69, let it ring twice and hang up so that we know Anakin's not there and you're okay."

"I don't think it would be wise for her to be here by herself. Anakin, if you're going to leave, call me and I'll come over to keep Angel company."

"That's fine. Is everyone clear on the plan?" Everyone was. "Good. Angel, until you decide to come out, I suggest you work on your testimony. You'll need to be as prepared as possible. Kevin will have the best lawyers on the planet."

"All I have to do is tell the truth. I have nothing to hide. Kevin has everything to hide."

**Okay. They've got a plan. When will Angel be ready to testify against Kevin? R&R and vote for Best Villan. And if you've forgotten, if you don't have a FanFiction account, you can vote in your reviews.**


	11. Coming Out

It's been a week since Rex and Shaak found Angel with Anakin. Angel took Rex's advice and started working on her testimony. The search for her hasn't stopped. Rex led them to all kinds of dead ends. He wasn't going to let Kevin find her. Today, Anakin went to work and Shaak wasn't able to come over because of an important doctor's appointment. Angel was in the house by herself. She was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked out the window to see who it was. She saw a bunch of police speeders outside with Kevin. The doorbell kept ringing. She wasn't going to answer it. She saw Anakin pull up.

"What's going on here?"

"There he is! Get him!" Two police officers grabbed Anakin and pinned him against a speeder. Angel was stuck on what to do. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Angel! I know you kept her here! Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kevin turned to the officers.

"Break down the door! Search the house from top to bottom! Don't stop until you find her!" She heard the door break down. She ran from the window and hid back in the bathroom. She didn't make any sudden moves. She heard footsteps make their way up the stairs. She backed up against the wall and it cracked a bit. She pushed it and found it was a door. She didn't know where it led to, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be found. She went in and closed it back. She heard the bathroom door open. She held her breath. She heard a few footsteps. She heard radio static.

"Sir, we've searched all over the house. She's not here, but she might have been."

"How do you know?"

"There's a pregnancy test in the trash. It's positive."

"Bring it. We can get a DNA test to see if it's hers."

"Roger that." He left and all was quiet. Angel came out of the room and went back to the window. They were gone and they had her pregnancy test... that was positive. She was pregnant. She put that thought aside and went downstairs. She left the tv on and the news was on.

"We interupt this program to bring you this special report. Police has arrested local resident Anakin Skywalker for the assumed kidnapping of Angel Onkai. Though she was not in his home, police found a pregnancy test in his bathroom that was positive. DNA labs are running it through the system to confirm it is Angel's. Anakin admits that Angel was with him, but claims that he did not kidnap her and doesn't know where she is now. Tune into to your local news station to keep up with the progress of this case." Angel turned off the tv.

"What have I done?" She knew now was the time to come out. She went upstairs to get dressed.

**The Police Station**

Anakin was being interigated about Angel's disappearance by Kevin and another police.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know where she is. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kevin slammed his fist on the table.

"Don't lie! She was in your house! They confirmed that the pregnancy test was hers! What did you do with her?"

"One, I didn't do anything to her and I don't know where she is now. Two, what pregnancy test?"

"We found a pregnancy test in your bathroom. It was recently taken and was positive."

"You got my wife pregnant, you son of a bitch!"

"I didn't know she would get pregnant!"

"You raped her, didn't you?"

"What? No! I would never hurt her! Unlike you who hit her almost everyday!"

"I love my wife! I never touched her!"

"That's not what she said. And from the bruises I saw on her, she wouldn't lie about that."

"You..." Another police officer came in.

"Sorry for the interuption. Mr. Onkai, your wife is here." Kevin went out and saw Angel talking to a police officer.

"Angel!" He went up to her and hugged her. She barely returned the hug. "I've missed you. Where have you been?"

"That's not important." She broke away from the hug. "Where's Anakin?"

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you again."

"He never hurt me. He didn't kindnap me."

"Angel, you're pregnant with his kid."

"And that means he raped me? Kevin, the only one who's ever hurt me is you. Anakin didn't do anything to me." The police officer spoke up.

"Mr. Onkai, Angel is pressing charges against you. You're under arrest." Kevin turned to Angel.

"You bitch! I work my ass off to find you and this is how you repay me?"

"I wouldn't have left if you were a better husband to me." The police tapped her shoulder.

"We have Anakin Skywalker in custody. Do you wish to press charges against him as well?"

"Anakin didn't kidnap me. Let him go."

"Alright." He went to get Anakin. Kevin turned to Angel. She had on a straight face. She showed no fear. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. The police officer came back with Anakin. Angel ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"It's okay, Angel." They pulled apart. "Where did you go? Why didn't they find you?"

"I'll tell you later. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him and he kissed her back. Kevin got angry at the sight.

"You cheating bitch!" She broke away from the kiss and turned to him.

"It's not like you've been faithful. You cheat on me all the time."

"You..." An officer handcuffed Kevin. "What the..."

"Kevin Onkai, you're under arrest." He took him away.

"This ain't over, Angel! I will get out!" He was gone.

"Don't count on it." She turned back to Anakin and he smiled at her.

"You finally did it. You stood up to Kevin."

"I know. I feel so relieved. I'm finally going to have him out of my life."

"Your father would be happy to know that you will be." Rex came up to them.

"Why don't you two go home? We'll deal with everything here. Angel, you need to come back tomorrow for questioning for the case."

"Alright." She turned back to Anakin. "Let's go back home so I can... apologize for bringing you into this."

**Kevin finally in jail. Angel going to testify. She and Anakin are having a baby. What could be better? *gasps* I know. You tell me by leaving reviews and also voting for Best Villan. Just a thought, but I really need a winner.**


	12. Happy Ending

Ahsoka testified against Kevin and won the case. Kevin got twenty-five years to life in prison for abuse and the murder of his first wife. Ahsoka was more relaxed knowing that she would never have to worry about Kevin again. Five months have gone by and Ahsoka decided to pay Kevin a visit in prison. She was five months pregnant, but that didn't stop her. She knew Kevin wouldn't be able to hurt her if he tried. They brought him out and he sat in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Angel?"

"Just came to see how you're doing."

"How I'm doing? You put me in jail for the rest of my life. How do you think I'm doing?"

"You needed to be stopped, Kevin. You hurt me in so many ways and you killed my best friend. I couldn't stand aside and do nothing anymore."

"Why did you?"

"Because I loved you. I thought you would get better, but you never did. I had to make sure you couldn't hurt me or anyone else again." He sighed and lowered his head.

"Do you still love me?" She slowly shook her head.

"I don't know, but I do know that I love Anakin."

"How has he been to you?"

"He's good to me and he cares about the baby." He lifted his head.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl. We've been talking about what to name her and decorating the nursery." She looked at him. "Kevin, did you ever want kids?"

"Well, of course I did. I've always wanted kids. After you had the first miscarriage, I didn't think we would be able to have kids. When you got pregnant again, I was happy. Another miscarriage and I just stopped trying to get you pregnant. I didn't want to go through it all over again. It hurt more to know that I'm the one that caused your miscarriages."

"Kevin, why were you so angry all the time?"

"I don't know. I wish I did know."

"Are you getting help?"

"Yeah. They sent an anger management counsler. It's working a little, but I still don't understand why I'm so goddamn angry."

"Kevin, calm down." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's frustrating."

"No. I mean I'm sorry for everthing. All the pain I caused you, all the bruises I gave you, everything. Anything I can do to make it up to you, I will."

"Kevin, all I want is for you to get some help. I want you to solve your anger problem. I don't want you to be angry forever and not know why."

"I'll try, Angel. Because I love you, I'll try."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"So, what happens now?"

"We go our separate ways. I go back to Anakin and you stay here. That's the only thing that can happen."

"I guess." She stood up.

"Goodbye, Kevin." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Will you visit me again?" She looked into his pleading eyes.

"Yeah. I will some other time." He released her arm. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah. I'll see you around." She turned and left. Anakin was waiting for her outside.

"Hey. How is he?"

"He's fine. He's getting help and he's coming along."

"You think he's going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Kevin can change, but I'm not sure in what way."

"Let's hope it's in a good way." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm tired. Let's go home."

"Alright." He opened her door for her and she got in the speeder. He went over to the drivers side, got in, and drove off. Ahsoka noticed that the way they were going was away from the house.

"Anakin, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Anakin..."

"Hey, we won't be long. Right after, we'll go straight home. I promise."

"Alright, but could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet." He had her put on a blindfold as well. He pulled up somewhere and parked. He helped Ahsoka out of the speeder and led her somewhere she couldn't see. After a while, they stopped. Anakin took off the blindfold and Angel opened her eyes. She saw an opening in the forest.

"I remember this place. You brought me here months ago."

"I'm glad you remember it."

"Of course I do. It's where you showed the most beautiful sight ever. It's also where we had our first kiss."

"And hopefully you'll remember it for something else as well."

"What do you mean?" He took her hands in his and got on one knee.

"Angel, when I first met you, I was thunderstruck. I've never met anyone as beautiful and sweet as you. I knew I wanted to be with you, but I thought I couldn't have you because you were married and that I wasn't worthy of you. Now that we're together, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took out a small velvet box and opened it. "Angel, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." He took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. He stood up and kissed her. As soon as their lips met, birds and butterflies flew about. After a moment, they broke apart and looked around. They looked back at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

**One Year Later**

Anakin, Angel, and their daugther, Janet, were heading over to Shaak's house for a visit. She was swinging on her porch swing. She stood up when she saw them.

"Angel, it's wonderful to see you."

"Hi, Mom." Angel hugged her. Shaak went to Anakin.

"And my handsome son-in-law. How are you?" They hugged.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"A lot better. Now, let me see my beautiful granddaugther." Anakin gave Janet to her. "Yes. You look more like your mommy and daddy everyday."

"Mom, let's go inside."

"Of course." They all went inside to the living room and sat down. "So, how have you two been?"

"Great. Six months and we're still happy."

"Anakin, you're not hurting my Angel, are you?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Tano. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her."

"That's what I like to hear and she has no bruises, so I believe you."

"So, Mom, how have you been feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, Angel. You worry about me too much."

"I have every right to. You have cancer and it's at a very aggressive stage."

"Angel, don't you worry your pretty little head about me. I'll be fine. I'm still doing the keemo and taking my medication. I'll be around for a long time."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to lose you the way we lost Daddy."

"We just want to make sure you're okay, Shaak."

"I am fine. Let's not think about that. Today, I just want to spend time with my family. Oh, and I think little Janet needs a diaper change."

"I'll change her." Anakin got up and took Janet from Shaak. "Time for a changing, Janet."

He took her in the back to change her.

"Anakin is a good father. You made the right choice, Angel."

"Thanks, Mom." Shaak examined her daugther. "What?"

"You certainly have a glow."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You can't fool me. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh! That's great. Have you told Anakin?"

"No. Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time."

"Well, when did you tell him you were pregnant with Janet?"

"He found that out from the police, remember?"

"Ah, yes. The whole Kevin incident. That wasn't the proper way for him to find out he was going to be a father. How do you plan on telling him? When do you plan on telling him?"

"I'll tell him when the time is right. Don't say anything. I want to be the one to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Anakin came back with Janet.

"Nothing. We're just having a little mother-daugther talk. Nothing you need to concern yourself about. Yet."

"Mom."

"What? I didn't say anything about you being pregnant."

"Mom!"

"You're pregnant?" She sighed.

"Yeah."

"When did you find out?"

"Last week. I wanted to tell you myself." She glared at Shaak.

"Sorry. How about you two talk about it and I take Janet into the nursery. Come on, Janet." She took Janet from Anakin and went in the back. Anakin sat next to Angel.

"Angel, when were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you when the time was right."

"How far along are you?"

"About a month."

"A month?"

"I just found out last week."

"I know. I know. I'm not mad. It's just... You're pregnant again. This is wonderful. We're going to have another child."

"I know. How are we going to take care of two babies?"

"However we are, we'll still be a family and we'll be happy."

"I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Angel."

**The end. Yes, this is the end of Angel. I hope you liked it. I might be making a sequel to this. What do you think? Should I? Leave your answer in your reviews and vote for Best Songfic. Bye.**


End file.
